


Sēcrētus

by MR01



Series: Wanderlust series [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 10th Century, Blood Magic, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom/sub Undertones, Kol would not call it stalking, M/M, Secret Relationship, Vampire Turning, Witch Kol Mikaelson, Witches, when it concerns Finn it's pretty much lovingly observing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Finn was in the middle of the forest perfecting his new blood magic spells in the dead of night assuming everyone else had been asleep when he finds his little brother Kol watching him as if entranced.It should be a number of AU's after a few chapters for these two bc even though Klelijah in my OTP for 'The Originals' I believe this pairing deserves all the love in the world.-MR01





	1. Open

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Originals'

* * *

Kol snuck out of the house feeling like the odds of him possibly freezing to death were pretty high up there because he couldn't remember facing a winter like this one before.

He had honestly thought he could brave the weather with just his everyday attire and follow behind Finn like a shadow.

One he didn't know was tagging along like a hunter to it's prey but those were only small details.

This is one of his most cherished pastimes and he refuses to let anyone else in on his secret.

Back to his little setback at hand here he was in the middle of the doorway, giving his eldest brother a chance to lose himself in the woods so that he doesn't suspect anything is amiss.

Thinking he should be more or less fine up until he finished closing the door and actually taking a step outside into world.

And then all of a sudden the fresh night air is chilling him all the way to his soul.

He was like 'no it's too cold, way too cold' and 'how does he do that? It must be magic' before sprinting back to his room as quickly and quietly as physically possible.

And that effort takes actual physical effort along with some magic because neither his dad nor Elijah have ever been light sleepers.

Once he found his way back to his brother's regular trail thanks to a quick n easy location spell he hid himself behind a bunch of bushes and checked the area to see what was in store for tonight's little show.

* * *

 He is low-key upset. He missed the beginning. All because he was a little cold, just awful.

The prep work, in his opinion it is almost as important as the demonstration itself.

His eldest brother is a master of the Craft through and through.

Yet now that he is sitting here cozy in his hiding spot he begins to relax.

Wondering what is in store tonight.

He loves the little details and differences he's picking up on.

Seeing nothing really out of the ordinary he watched Finn for the past two hours and about a half.

Looking focused and yet content in the middle of this forest at the dead of night as he works at perfecting a few of his new blood magic spells.

While everyone else is none the wiser since he is assuming they have been asleep and more importantly wouldn't care what he was up to at any time of the day.

This has been his routine since he was twelve.

Now that he is in his early twenties he honestly does not have to go about sneaking out but he still refuses to tell anyone about his nightly activities.

Not that anyone would care to know as it is.

His siblings and parents have their own lives, issues to worry about. 

Elijah and Klaus are after the same girl.

Rebekah doesn't have any friends aside from her or Ayana.

Kol can get anyone he wants, that's a given.

He probably has life figured out maybe he is just having some fun before he settles down.

And his parents, well they constantly argue about little things. Yet they tolerate each other so that's not too bad.

He wishes he could have Freya at his side but she is held up by his aunt Dalia until winter ends probably. If all goes well here.

And so no one really ever pays him much attention.

At times he has felt a little alone then he pushes the thought away in favor of doing something productive.

 The instant the spell begin to fully die down he finds his little brother watching him as if entranced.

The spell was wavering. Now holding in place and had he blinked he would have missed it but in this moment he is absolutely certain of what, who he saw.

At first when he approached him Kol looked almost cautiously optimistic whilst he held his hands above his head as if signalling a surrender.

And he definitely found that strange.

* * *

 "Kol? What are you doing out here and at this time of night?!"

He is wondering if something happened and his parents have called him back home or if their other siblings are around.

Why Kol didn't speak up sooner. Was just watching him.

Kol lowers his casting and steps out into the clearing.

"Watching. You have gotten much better which is something I never thought I'd say. You were already incredible. Hands down the best I have seen besides Mother or Ayana."

He smiles something honest.

Not appreciating being yelled at or worse, questioned but coming from Finn he cannot hold it against him.

If the situation were reversed he would probably be confused at best too.

"What?" Finn whispered the word as he feels heat running through his veins, starting at his hands and ending on his face.

No one has ever said anything so nice to hear before at least not to him and he feels little proud, excited to hear more now that it's started.

Then something in the back of his mind tells him to be cautious. Realistic. 

That Kol might not be up to anything good tonight if he's already dishing out compliments.

Because his brother never takes a step before thinking about the potential outcomes.

Whether risk outweighs reward is a factor he throws out the window if he wants however.

"You've got perfect control is all I'm saying." Then "I'd like to test it." Before taking a few steps towards him.

Walking with purpose, his head held high a little defiant. He looks regal.

Like the words fear or caution hold no meaning to him.

Kol stares at him for a full handful of seconds before he kisses him.

Standing on his toes as he cherishes the moment.

Lips barely brushing his before he feels Finn trembling under his touch.

Barely breaking it off to say "I'm sorry." For what he doesn't elaborate he just breathes then kisses him harder.

Exploring his mouth as his fingers work there way up his shirt.

Clining as if he needs to be anchored.

Quicker then a flash Kol gets on his knees and pulled at his clothes.

The cold air and even harsher ground do little to deter him.

Before he could go down on Finn, his older brother said.

"You don't want this" as he grabbed a hold of his hand.

He knows what Kol is about to start. Isn't sure if he himself can finish it.

Or why he doesn't find the whole situation so damn weird. 

It just feels instinctual. He wants it.

"You do." And Kol knows he's rushing into this.

Oh he is well aware.

But he doesn't care, he sees an opportunity.

It's his alone.

Diving headfirst as if this were a waterfall.

Thinking that at the end of this he may drown.

Die.

To kiss him again. Touch him.

He would risk it all. 

Valhalla and Hel be damned.

To see him come undone as he utters his name.

He'd give up anything. The gods could test him right now if they'd like.

Even if there is another life or another world he is hands down certain that he would still make this choice.

"You should just enjoy yourself." Pulling at his clothes Kol wastes no time as he licks the head and cups his balls lightly sucking a few seconds.

Overjoyed when he hears Finn's breathing stutter before he's pulling off slowly.

Tasting pre-come, he feels magic in his air as a feeling of warmth like sunshine encompasses his senses.

"I want you in my mouth. Have for a while now. Trust that I don't want to overwhelm you."

He stopped talking long enough to kiss his head. Lightly sucking it before engulfing him with vigor. Careful yet eager, ready to impress.

Then pulling back, taking his time. His voice low and gentle.

Tentative as if speaking a well hidden secret that could backfire and hurt him.

Nervous and excited all at once.

"Still I want you to take me. Hard, slowly, gently. Any way you'd like. As long as you surround me with your presence. I can take it all. I want everything you're willing to offer, Finn. Always."

And he goes back in holding him in his mouth like his life depended on it before bobbing.

Taking his time.

His hold on him is comparable to holding something holy.

As if this is what it means to be worshipped. 

It's like if Kol is redefining the words art-form.

"Kol I-" Hearing Finn saying his name as a warning is doing things to him he hadn't previously thought possible and yet the moment he can feel his older brother's pulse quicken in his mouth he picks up speed.

Rolling his tongue as he loses himself in the act as he watches his older brother come undone.

His protests turning into drawn out moans softly escaping his lips as he falls apart above him. 

* * *

 When Kol pulls off to focus on his balls he is shocked beyond words when he feels fingers trace his face.

Hearing the words. "Put it back in."

As Finn whispered the words to the ground basically because when he spoke them he hadn't dared to meet his eyes.

"I want you to drink me. And I need you to remember what happens next so that you never want to try this again."

This time he doesn't wait for Kol to respond either verbally or in a way that it conveys implied consent.

He moves methodically at first, cautiously before gradually increasing the pace and grasping at his hair while he fucked him with vigor.

Gripping him firmly as he thrust harder. With purpose. Really out here wanting to put it down badly enough to make a statement but now he's actually enjoying himself.

* * *

To point where tears were forming at Kol's eyes and it was a little hard to relax, he thought he would gag.

Almost felt like he couldn't breathe so he used his magic to hold Finn in place.

Coming from him it wasn't the best but it got the job done and Kol pulled off with a loud pop noise.

The echo of it the equivalent of a beautiful melody to his ears.

Wiping at his eyes and lips he started at his shaking hands. A feeling like fire crawling up his veins.

He drops the spell thinking that he's given himself enough time.

"I still love you." The words are spoken so quietly that he thought for a minute that he'd made them up while trying to conjure something to hold onto.

"Oh good..You have never looked so handsome Kol, it's a real shame I-" He cuts himself off as he watches the state he's left his brother in. Takes into consideration what it must look like from an outsiders perspective and what it really is.

How he himself cannot really see where the lines cease to blur.

Kol's hair is a mess.

Drying mud on his clothes and shoes as his cum drips down from the corner of his lower lip and onto his throat.

There's a tiny amount of blood too but he supposed that Kol scraped his tooth against his lip too hard.

He sincerely hopes he wasn't the cause of it.

Suddenly feels like an asshole just thinking about it. 

There's an overwhelming need to get out of here and have Kol never want to try this again.

Not with him or anyone else as he feels shame, anger and jealousy hit him at once so he says the first thing that came to mind.

The words 'what have I done' replaying in his mind.

His voice is sharp and to the point as he spoke. It hurts to see his little brother flinch like that.

He is thinking he fucked up here. But he has to move past it.

"You come after me at night again and I'lI take you against this tree, little brother. I won't be so considerate. Clean yourself up."

Before he's tossing him a handkerchief he does not recall stealing from Elijah.

Kol simply nods not daring to meet his eyes or raise his head as his face burns with shame, disappointment and lust.

He still knows without a doubt.

If he somehow got the opportunity he'd still don't it all over again.

Regret is for other people.

He can still taste Finn's cum on his tongue, feel the pressure against his lips.

He names it his greatest victory. A grand, dear win.

Still.

When a few minutes pass and he is positive that Finn is out of earshot he curses the world.

He fucked up here. He fucked up big time.

* * *

 Finn ran out into a clearing and fell to his knees. Feeling like he needs to throw up.

He wants to dry heaves and he thinks of the situation as a whole.

What he did. What he wants to do and then there it is. 

He is a monster. An asshole to boot.

The wind's chill picks up and it aches even his bones.

Deep down knows what he has to do but it's overwhelmingly snuffed out by what he wants.

Will burn for this.

He wastes no time as he runs back to his brother's side like his life depended on it.

Because at this point it most definitely does.

Finding Kol still sitting here in the state he left him tugs at his heart and he feels like a villainous, vile creature.

As if one from the campfire stories people told as a warning.

Taking a step forward he makes enough noise to startle his little brother, he begins approaching him cautiously.

"Wait. Little brother...Kol, I can't leave you like this. In this weather or state. Not out here, anywhere for that matter."

"I'm sorry for what I did. You don't deserve that. I am sorry. You don't have to forgive me."

He risks kneeling down next to him. Going as far as gently griping his shoulder.

Flashes of their previous moments together riling something clearly inappropriate within him so he pushes it down.

Moving to withdraw his hand the moment he makes to move Kol holds it in place.

Looking at the ground his voice so confident yet low.

"Do it again. I liked it. I think you enjoyed yourself too."

Kol grips his hand a little tighter voice gaining volume as it sounds even more certain of itself because this time it's lost the note of apprehension.

"When you were gentle with me and when you stepped it up there. With you, I need it all Finn. Don't hide from me."

Kol licks at his lips before meeting his eyes.

Honesty shining through almost overwhelmingly yet it's slightly overshadowed by determination and Finn is in awe of him.

Having looked like he was contemplating something up until now.

Finn swallowed finding his throat dry. He didn't know what to say so he pulled him close.

Hugging him tightly before he presses a litte kiss to his temple.

Holding him in place as he shuts his eyes and breathes feeling his blood rushing through his veins.

Backing up slightly as he begins running his fingers along his arm as his mouth traced a pathway down his jaw. 

Kissing his jaw lightly as if to test the waters.

Knowing that he would be hurting in the morning if the beginings of light brusing in the moonlight were an indication.

He stopped placing one last kiss to his throat.

He's going to burn for this regardless of his family or friends finding out first.

"I think you should go home. Before that I'lI fix you a quick remedy and when you wake in the morning we can either forget this ever happened or we can go from there. Whatever you decide, little-"

Finn stops talking as he runs a shaky hand through his hair.

Can he with good conscience even call him that anymore?

"But brother." Kol grabs his hand to not only steady him but also reasurre and Finn doesn't hesitate to bring it to his lips.

Kissing it lightly as tears fall down his face. "I hurt you."

He did and he's feeling really bad about it.

The feeling slightly fading as his heart fills up with warmth when he hears Kol's words.

"I still love you"

Finn smiles a little smile then takes him in, watching him from this angle.

"And you're still hard for me?"

Kol looks at him strangely as he says.

"I think you need to fix that for me. Make it up." 

He grips him tight through his pants as Kol moans. Clearly jesting not having expected anything more.

He grips him lightly easing up on his motions, beginning to move his hand at a quicker pace while his mouth works at kissing Kol's throat.

Earning him a groan when he backs up a little.

"How long have you been watching me? Why were you watching me in the first place, Kol."

"Enough time to know I'd never beat you if it ever came down to skills in the Craft."

"And I have always had the thought in the back of my mind. You want to take me, ravage me. All you need is an excuse. Lucky for you I've got a boundless amount. At least what I carried was hope and desire."

Finn chuckled not expecting that to be a response.

And he doesn't know if that's a compliment or if Kol is just stating facts so he increases the speed and adds a bit more pressure.

Kissing him as he grips his hair tighter pulling his head back to expose his neck.

Biting him lightly as he adjusts his hold on him.

The change in his touch is greatly appreciated if the way Kol arches his back into him as he mumbled the words 'ah' and 'please' are any indication.

"I should punish you." Finn pulled Kol's clothes down to his knees and it must be a little uncomfortable but he's used magic to make it a little easier.

Still Kol doesn't seem to register pain.

"Yes I, good gods, you should. Definitely do that." As he bucks his hips and bites his lower lip, riding it out.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Kol get out of the woods

* * *

Kol looks up at the sky as he reached out to grasp Finn's hand.

Placing delicate kisses to each one of his fingers before pulling him into a tight hug.

His voice low and so soft as he buried his face into the crook of Finn's neck while saying he doesn't want to go back yet.

Thinking that if he had his way he wouldn't ever willingly want to leave.

He so happy.

So damn overjoyed and he knows that he will savor the thought of being here forever.

"You know we cannot do this again. Or at the very least for a while, it would be too much of a risk."

"I want to make sense of what transpired. You really need to think deep down and hard if you really want to continue or if this was just a spur of the moment situation."

Finn smiles at him almost encouragingly before he turns to look at the sky.

"I think of you often. Have touched myself like this when I do." Kol grabs himself stroking at a quick pace so edged on by his oldest brother's presence.

By him looking ravished and tired but comfortable, interested.

If he didn't know better he would say this was a different form of affection.

Love.

The thought is ruining his moment, it dredges up fear.

He finds it has dispelled when Finn reached out placing a hand on his slowing down the pace.

And Kol, he thinks he's going to come when Finn looks at his lips while saying 'its a shame I didn't catch you sooner' before kissing him.

Climbing on top of him.

Easing his way smoothly as he fixes their positions.

Both their hands increase speed and Finn's tongue is in his mouth before he backs up a little.

Saying 'you are so beautiful' then adding pressure as he touches his own cock when Kol moans out his name for him as he loses himself in the feeling.

They come moments from one another and Kol thinks it is probably magic related because he has hands down never experienced anything nearly as intense or interesting as this.

He knows he is way ahead of himself but he cannot help it.

His thought process is simple. He desires so much more.

* * *

 He shouldn't be thinking that he wants to go again.

Take him in his mouth, ravage him completely until the morning and even then.

Finn hears some birds chirping and it's enough to have him snap out of it.

Center himself.

He moves to stand up, he has to get his clothes.

Looking at Kol his eyes soften and he holds back the urge to run a hand through his hair so he takes a deep breath and a step or two back.

 "Take some time to actually think about what we've done. If we still want to do this again by the end of it. Maybe we can continue from here."

Saying those words had seemed so much simpler, kinder in his head.

Now the message, the number of ideas it has opened up leaves a taste of opportunities in his mind and despite his better judgement, his heart.

"For now go home. Wash up. Take a day or a month to yourself. See friends. People. Think about what you want. With your brain please."

Finn stops his magic thinking that he's cleaned himself enough as he clears his throat.

He won't be mean or say something he won't really mean after this moment.

"You could always touch my cock Finn, show me which head I shouldn't be thinking with. I promise you I will need reminding. Often."

The way Kol had said those words with sweetly mocking innocence sends a shiver down Finn's spine. 

His brother is wildfire. He should be a little careful.

Not because he is scared of what will happen to himself since he himself has come this far and no one held a knife, threat or magic to his throat but because Kol is unique.

That's dangerous. It's all he knows.

"Get out of here little brother, I need to clean up here." Finn reached out to Kol pulling him into a hungry kiss.

His actions contradicting his words yet if this is to be their last he wants to end this properly.

He didn't want to regret missing out on the opportunity.

 "Finn I-"

* * *

Kol is cut off by the feeling of being woozy and significantly warmer.

He wants to throw up and he realizes that he's in the middle of this living room.

"Damn it" he knows his brother used magic to basically zap him over here and just as the feeling of wanting to puke leaves him, finally.

He is ready to walk back to his room. Was well underway towards getting there without a hitch and he thinks he is safe until he sees Elijah seeking in as he watches the door behind him close.

Watching as Tatia sneaks out of their house with his brother's cloak.

Thinking 'ah the walk of shame' and he feels for her. Knowing that the only reason he is in a better state is soley due to magic.

They look at each other for what feels like a full minute up until Kol stretches a little yawning because the day's activities are taking it toll rapidly now.

"What are you doing?" Kol has the audacity strike up a conversation of this time of night.

His self preservation seals are low to null at the time being.

"Mind your business, little brother. Plus you're no one to talk if all that is any indication."

Elijah points at his general direction and Kol laughs as if he hoards a funny jest all to himself.

Lowering his tone after a moment. An arm over his eyes as he whispered the words.

"Fine. Keep your secrets then."

Before turning to continue walking towards him room.

Elijah stares at his retreating form long enough to say.

"Okay, well good night little brother." He doesn't get a response not that he cares.

Right now he just wants to go back to his bed.


	3. Rise

* * *

Kol wakes up with his whole body aching and honestly he wants to cry but he thinks that's for children and he tries to ignore it to go back to sleep.

It doesn't work or matter though because by what feels like the next minute there is a stupid amount of noise and sounds coming from outside of his bedroom door.

His parents and siblings are awake. Great.

Henrik comes running in only to hit himself against a counter and he just starts bawling and even though it isn't the nicest Kol feels laughter bubble up in his throat.

"I'm going to get Henrik out of here." Klaus walks up to his door. Picks his little brother up only to look at Kol while holding him in his arms.

Once he gets him over to their mother he comes back into his room. Paused as he looks like he wants to talk to him about something he is unsure how to broach but then Mikael calls out to Finn and Elijah.

His saving grace.

Nik knows it's his cue to skedaddle and get ready for the hunt because their dad would have him accompanying them wether he wanted to go or not.

"I have to go." Even though he says the words he lingers a second longer before resigning to his fate.

"Shut the door, will you." Kol holds his breath as he stares at the ceiling, his words hanging in the space around them.

Nik gives a non-committal 'hmm' yet does so anyway. Leaving now that he sees Elijah near the kitchen.

 When Kol actually braves getting up he winced in pain when he is finally fully standing. 

For a minute he wonders if he should ever have sex again then he thinks of Finn and yes he really wants it.

Not now or for a while because his whole being feels like it's been trampled by a stallion but in time and he thinks he should set their pace the next time they encounter.

Because even though his older brother had set to punish him, to try hard and persuade him with more brisk actions than words if, when there is a next time.

Kol knows that he really truly enjoyed himself in the moment. 

The heat, sin. The thoughts of danger. It excited him.

Sending thrill like sensations to his nerves but right now he clearly knows that he has to face reality.

That he will have to take Rebekah on his mother's command to also help escort Tatia to the market because no civilized lady travels unaccompanied by a man of their family inner circle of trusted, close friends.

Kol moves to get ready. Decidingly not going to breakfast and heading out the door to wait for Rebekah. He will pick up Tatia on his way.

If he walks a little slower than usual and with measured, even step no one in the village seems to notice or more importantly care.


End file.
